Simple Second
by LadyRaye
Summary: Pietro Maximoff is getting married. Who's the lucky lady? Pietro has one problem though, he can't forgive Magneto for everything he had ever done. One-shot. (Placed when Pietro's around 22 or 23)


Disclaimer: -pouts- If I owned anything I wrote on fanfiction I'd be one rich lady. But sadly I own nothing and X-Men Evolution and Kids WB does. Darn them. They won't even share!  
  
A/N: Alright, I thought the story "Simple Touch" was just going to be a one shot and it was, but now I have a sequel because all of those nice reviewers were well -sniff- it meant a lot to know that my writing wanted people to have more. So here ya go! Lemme tell ya, the Pietro in my head was going crazy until I finally got all of it down. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Please hit that nifty review button at the end. If you haven't read "Simple Touch" Its fine. I would like it if you read it first but.yeah.lol. Have fun!  
  
*****  
  
Pietro looked out the window of the place he had come to know as home. His cool blue gaze watched as the rain fell softly against the window. Sliding the white shirt on he remembered the last time rain was involved. For once, everything was perfect, and the rain didn't plague him any longer. A cool hand touched his shoulder causing a small shudder from him. Spinning around quickly he met the brown gaze of his twin. Wanda smiled slowly.  
  
"It doesn't run our thoughts anymore huh?" She said putting her other hand against the window. She seemed content, happy. "I've forgiven him, forgotten him mostly. So should you."  
  
"What do you mean Wanda? I don't care about him. Buttoning the shirt and cuffs, Pietro walked away and took ahold of his jacket. Wanda didn't turn around.  
  
"If you don't forgive him, and let him go, you'll be haunting the rest of your life with the fact that you didn't do it. He'll haunt you. Everything about anything you do, he'll be there." Pietro grimaced. What did she know? Her mind had been screwed up by their supposed 'father' and that was after he put her in that prison. The rain would hold that haunting memory, but no longer would it bother them. It wasn't until Wanda leaned up and kissed him on the cheek that Pietro stood motionless, and in shock towards her. "Let him go so you can make sure you're not like him." Pietro slowly smiled.  
  
"Thanks Wanda." She nodded and a small giggle escaped as she noticed her brother's frustration at tying his tie. She quickly intervened as the door of Pietro's old room was knocked on and then opened. Standing in the doorway were the three men Pietro now considered brothers. Since high school they had been together and now they were in their twenties. Brothers it was. Lance, Todd and Fred, all donned in tuxes. Lance was on the left, Todd on the right and Fred in the middle.  
  
"We ready to go yo?" Todd fumbled with his tie until Wanda walked up and adjusted it for him. He looked at her with affection and Wanda simply smiled, "I showered for this and everything man. Not that I haven't been." Lance smirked as Todd looked towards Wanda again.  
  
"Yeah, and my pretty Kitty'll kill me if I don't get you there on time."  
  
"And I'm hungry!" Fred commented. Pietro grinned, 'Yep, same old guys' he thought. With a small nod he walked over and looking to Todd he smiled.  
  
"You look good Todd, and smell good I might add." He said. Todd smirked and taking Pietro into a brotherly hug the two shared a secret smile as they both looked towards Pietro's sister. After Todd, Pietro gave Fred a hug, as big a hug as he could. It wasn't until Pietro turned to Lance that the other two left and Lance and Pietro shared a smirk.  
  
"Guess we both have weaknesses for good girls huh?" Pietro raised an eyebrow giving Lance a skeptical look.  
  
"Weakness? I think not my friend! Because there's no way a guy as hot as me could be weak in any way!" Lance rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Just take my advice Maximoff, you'd better take care of her or Summers' will be on your ass. So will I." Pietro rolled his eyes and a gleam of mischief flickered in his eyes which had recently become a gleaming blue. Lance sighed and shaking his head he tried as hard as he could to keep from laughing.  
  
"Please Rocky! Summers as an actual threat? As if!" The two shared a small laugh as they walked downstairs. As his four family members walked, or hopped (whichever really worked), to the car Pietro put his hands in his pockets and walked outside. The rain had stopped so the ground was damp. Looking around her let himself think of what he was heading towards.  
  
Love.  
  
Life.  
  
Companionship.  
  
And most importantly the thing he held most dear.  
  
Family.  
  
Hearing the shouting coming from those he learned to love, Pietro smirked and took off on a dead run. The other four groaned as he did this because they knew he'd run around and might sneak a peak at his bride. The three men looked at Wanda with a questioning look. Wanda sighed and extending her land she looked towards the blur that was her brother and with a sudden hand movement she waited for that familiar sound.  
  
"Egahd!" Pietro exclaimed, freezing in place, "Gah! Wanda!"  
  
"Pietro!" Wanda hissed. Staring him down, Pietro put his head down and walked to the car once she let him go. The car quickly took off and the former boarding house became further and further away. Before Pietro could really finish all his thoughts, the car was parked at the church.  
  
Slowly Pietro got out of the car, for once he was going what would be considered normal for any human but for him, it was an eternity. But he was willing to wait an eternity to see her walk down the isle. He had waited far too long before meeting with her. Now they were going to be married. She was going to be his wife, his equal. Walking into the church Pietro let out a deep sigh that's when someone grabbed his arm. Spinning around Pietro met the cold gaze of Mystique. Pietro tore his arm from the woman in front of him.  
  
"What do you want?" He sneered.  
  
"I-, look Pietro I know you blame me for what your father did. I just, I needed to." Mystique sighed, "I need to know you'll take care of her."  
  
"Well I love her so that's already better than how you did." Mystique looked down.  
  
"I know I haven't done right by her but you must understand I couldn't do too much because of the simple fact that I had to listen to your father." Pietro growled.  
  
"You get out! Get out now! There's a reason you're NOT wanted here! Leave!" As Mystique looked at Pietro she shifted that was until three spikes flew at her.  
  
"I believe the groom asked you to leave. You're not welcome." Evan Daniels said. Mystique had no choice; she left as quietly as she came. Pietro turned to meet the eyes of his enemy. The on person he had hated, till Magneto.  
  
"I didn't need your help Daniels."  
  
"No, you didn't. But your future wife would've killed me." Evan replied.  
  
"Yeah? Well, you've helped, now take off."  
  
"Look Pietro, I know you and I haven't gotten along man, but I'm doing this for her. She loves you, and that's all that matters." Evan stopped for a moment, looking down he slowly looked back up to him, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorr" Pietro turned towards Daniels but he was gone. With a raised eyebrow Pietro let himself be drawn to the front of the church.  
  
The doors swung opened and as Pietro looked up, his heart felt like it momentarily stopped. His breath caught in his throat as he met the familiar brown-gold specked gaze he had grown to love. Her brown hair had been pulled back but the strands of white hung in her face. Their eyes met and he quickly gave her a once over. He smiled as she giggled softly. He took her arm and they stood in front of those they loved, minus the hateful parents they were brought up with. Slowly, they began proclaiming their love to one another, in front of those who meant the most to them.  
  
"I, Rogue Adler, take you, Pietro Maximoff to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"I, Pietro Maximoff, take you, Rogue Adler, to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
Their voices began going over one another as they looked into one another's eyes and outside, the light beginning of rain started once more.  
  
"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to protect and honor and most importantly to respect till death do us part." Pietro grinned as they were pronounced husband and wife by the celebrant. Before people could steal his wife, now Rogue Maximoff, away, Pietro dragged her out to the rain.  
  
"Do you remember?" He asked her, looking down as the rain fell down on them.  
  
"When you told me you loved me?" She said softly, smiling, "Of course I do." As the rain came down they leaned down and kissed one another. Finally, Pietro knew what a simple second taken to look at what was in front of you meant. A simple second and a simple touch, meant the most to two people who hadn't known what they were. 


End file.
